Assassin's Creed: Religion Lost
by Archangel507
Summary: Alex Reeds is an Assassin who befriend Mahatma Gandhi during his African Campaign. He joins Gandhi during the Indian Campaign as his personal Bodyguard. Goes through real life events and the such. [Re-Write coming soon!]
1. Prelude: Angels of Mons

**[23, August. 1914]**  
**[Mons Cond Canal]**

**[Subject: Alex Reeds; Age: 18]**

* * *

Blood...That coppery scent that plagued the air of the battlefield. I felt clumsy, a metal chest-plate under my robes. It helped me alot, especially during the war, yet it limited me. Placing a handicap on my agility and free running abilities.

Not that I needed them. Here I was at the Canal, along with my fellow Assassins. Scottish, British, Irish, and Welsh Assassins; Separate Brotherhoods all brought together for King and Country. Some wore a standard army uniform, others went with Tradition and wore their Robes. I was one of em, Yet I wore a cowards armor as well. I can't just charge onto the field. It'd be the death of me.

"**_ARTILLERY!_**" Someone called, the few soldiers and myself scurrying away from our current position as explosive shells bombarded our hiding place. I had to sprint across the trenches, filled with bodies of my comrades.

I shouldn't even be here, I tell myself. I should be back in London, attending my classes and what-not. I counted others though, younger men of only a year. They however, were not Assassins, but mere men amongst us.

I managed to duck out of the way of an incoming volley of bullets heading towards me. I kept running, my feet growing tired as the muddy boots got stuck with every step, forcing me to rip them free of the constricting substance.

A faint whistle plagued my hearing, signaling the arrival of a Artillery shell. I lept over a trench just as it hit, annihilating anyone unfortunate enough to be within. The shockwave swept me off my feet, sending me tumbling into another trench, landing face-first into bloody water. Spitting and sputtering, I managed to climb to my shaking feet and continue my run.

"_Blood or Honor!_" A voice cried in German, It's owner slamming into me. I tumbled and found myself flat on my back as the German Soldier raised his bayonet for the killing blow. Thinking fast, I wrapped my legs around his and twisted hard, causing him to flail and fall forward, his bayonet missing me by inches as he landed on top of me. I quickly rolled over, switching our positions. I felt my Hidden Blade slide into place with a satisfying **_Snikt!_**

And with a merciless jab to his exposed neck, I ended his life.

* * *

I made it into Town; Soldiers clambered about, running past me to the action. I for one, made my way towards the central camp. Expecting to find Commander French. The battle wasn't looking good for our side; and judging from the state of base camp, it Really wasn't.

I heard the telltale click of a revolver when I rounded a street corner, narrowly dodging the swinging barrel of an Officer as he shot off a round right next to me. Ignoring the ringing in my ears, I grabbed the gun and tossed to down, slamming the man into the wall.

"_Are you out of your damn mind!?_" I growled, the Soldier only looking at me in shock and confusion. "_What the hell were you thinking!?_"

"_Germans...Everywhere. Gotta escape. Retreat!_" He babbled, I realized he had simply gone mad. I waved over a Unit to carry him to a Medic; Poor bastard.

John French was barking orders, looking through papers, and overall shaking his head in defeat. I walked up to the Commander, giving him a salute, along with the Assassin version. "_Private Alex, Expected you to be dead._" He muttered, heaving a large box onto the table.

"_Aye, came close too._" I shrugged, adrenaline wearing off and new cuts and bruises becoming apparent. I groaned in discomfort. John took one look at me and winced, reaching for a crowbar nearby and prying said box open. He reached inside. "_Here, tie this around your arm._" He instructed, pulling out a Golden Piece of Fabric.

My eyes widened. "_Is that a Shroud of Eden?_" I asked, taking the ancient cloth. The Commander only nodded, reaching into the box with both hands. I did as instructed, tying the Shroud around my upper arm like a tourniquet. A sense of refreshment washed over me as the mythical artifact healed my aches and pains.

"_I'm ordering a Retreat; A big one too._" John explained, pulling out a small box. "_And We'll need something to cover our retreat._"

He pressed a button on top of the box, it opening up like a flower to reveal a familiar device. "_An Apple of Eden._" I mused, realizing the plan. "_Let me guess, you want me to use it?_" He nodded, placing the Apple in my hand. "_The Shroud will keep you safe, you'll be fine._"

I nodded, turning back towards the battlefield as French began ordering the retreat. Shedding my ruined armor, I climbed to the top of one building, overlooking the war-torn canal. A sniper's bullet grazed my shin, the Shroud healing it in an instant. The Allied soldiers began pulling out, moving further and further from enemy lines as more bullets became directed at me.

When they were far enough, and the Germans began advancing; I felt the Apple open within my palm, bright lights emitting from the ancient device. I felt people join me, turning to find Spectral Assassins and Warriors appearing behind me and upon nearby rooftops. They readied their ghostly bows and fired off a hail of arrows, which dug into the German ranks as both Allied and Enemy soldiers looked on in awe as the _Angels of Mons_ rained Divine Retribution on the command of a hooded figure.

I try...


	2. Old Chapter 1

**[January 9th, 1915 India]**

\- Gandhi and his Wife departed the boat first, I waited awhile before departing. I threw my hood on as I walked past British guards. One grabbed me by the arm, I simply ejected my hidden blade from my wrist. He backed away warily. I continued, following Ghandi. We got onto a train with no clear destination. I noticed some people on top of the train. I smiled and opened the window, Gandhi's wife protested, I used my hook blade to reach the roof. I stood up, the wind flowing through my assassin robes.  
I excitedly free ran across the train, careful not to knock people off. I saw a tunnel up ahead. I smirked and sprinted as fast as I could toward it. I leapt and onto the hill it went through. I navigated across the terrain and fell back onto the train. The other people on the train were impressed, if slightly annoyed. Gandhi poked his head out of a window. "_I see why you are a renowned person, Alex!_" He smiled. I did my signature two finger salute to him, smirking. I swung back into the train through a window.  
I snatched a Guards hat off while I did it. He nearly soiled himself when he saw me smiling with his hat on. I gave it back and moved several seats up to Gandhi.

* * *

After a several hour ride through India we arrived outside a small town. A man was waiting for us. I pulled my hood down further and carfully followed Gandhi.  
"_Hello Gandhi, my old friend._" The man said, Gandhi returned the greeting in Indian. The man looked at me. "_You must be Alex Reeds, I'm Gopal Krishna Gokhale_"  
I nodded, shaking his hand. We eventually got to a small house, I was told to wait. I did hear some of the conversation. "I propose Gandhi, That you travel India with your ears open but your mouth shut, and keep out of National Politics." Gopal said. Another man came out, judging from what I've seen from the Caste System in India, He was a "**Untouchable**" I greeted him, he wasn't that bad. "_What's with your robes?_" He asked. "_I'm an Assassin._" I replied. His eyes widened. "_I've heard of the Assassins._"  
He said. "_They were in India at a time_." I shrugged. "_I'm hoping to renew the Creed here, do you want to join?_" The man nearly jumped. "_Yes! I'd love to!_" I backed away from him. "_Okay Okay, whats your name?_" The man stopped jumping "_Josiah Toldroa_" He smiled. I wrote his name down. "_Thanks, mate_" I said. "_I'll send a letter when I've got a Headquarters._" Josiah pointed toward a mountain in the distance. "_What about there?_" I squinted toward it, seeing a rundown temple. "_Perfect._" I said.  
Josiah looked at me "_I may be an Untouchable, but i've got friends who will help you build up there._" Gandhi walked out, apparently hearing our conversation. "_A new creed in India, I hope it doesn't condone violence._" He said sadly. "_Gandhi, it's Assassins we're talking about._" I said "_I'll try to keep everything out of India_"  
Gandhi smiled "_Thank you, Alex._" A carriage stopped next to us "_Who uses carriages anymore?_" I asked myself. "_We have taxis nowadays..._"

* * *

**[2 months later]**

During the last few months, I recruited 4 more assassins and trained them all to the best of my abilities. Josiah, now an Elite Assassin due to rigorous training, sent them were to go to different Cities in India and set up Bureaus for more recruits. I stayed with Gandhi mostly, while Josiah looked after the newly repaired Temple.

"_What say you, Alex?_" Gandhi asked, turning to me. I snapped out of memory. "_Um, I think it's a good idea." _I replied, waving a hand. "_The Assassin Order will be more than happy to aid you during these hard times."_ Gopal nodded, standing and outstretching his hand. I stood up and shook it, throwing my hood over my head. As I exited, I noticed a British Courier next to the door. "_Evening, Mate." _I greeted "_Problem?"_ He shook his head. "_Alex Reeds, I presume"_ He bit out. "_I've got a letter from a **Miss Milla.**_" He handed me a letter and left before my own shock had even left. "_Milla?_" I repeated, opening the letter. I read it slowly, before dropping it on the ground. "_Jackson?_" I whispered.

* * *

**[4 days later]**

I stood quietly on the dock, watching the horizon for the incoming ship. Quiet footsteps from behind me caused me to turn around. "_Hello, Gandhi" _I smiled to my old friend. "_Hello to you too, Alex._" He responded, looking out to the Water. "_Has your **Son** arrived yet?"_ I flinched at the word "_Son_". Turning back to the Ocean, I said "_I think I see his boat, shouldn't be long"_ In the distance, a boat sporting the British flag was coming toward the Dock.  
I began laughing roughly to myself. "_To think, I would have a son with Milla._" I said. "_Barley knew the Lass._" The boat slowly got closer and eventually stopped in front of us. The ramp came down and a small child no older than 4 departed, a small suitcase in his hand. I kneeled down to him.  
"_Jackson Reeds?_" I asked. He gulped nervously, before nodding. "_I'm your Father, Alex._" I replied. Before I could even continue, he wrapped his arms around me, obviously scared. I hugged him close, picking him up and setting him on my shoulder. "_Jackson, this is Gandhi, an old friend of mine._" I said. His response was to smile and wave his hand at him. I reached down to pick up his suitcase and we all walked off toward a carriage, much to my disdain.

* * *

**Poor Alex can't Catch a break, I've done my research and will expand the chapters quite a bit, the next chapter will be set a couple years later. (1919 to be exact) The Assassin Order will be growing...As will the Templars.**


	3. Old Chapter 2

**Assassin Temple, India.**  
**1919**

I watched over the courtyard, scanning all nooks and crannies. I moved slowly toward the edge of the Platform, hearing the door open. I looked at the entrance, seeing Mahatma Gandhi entering. "Hello, Gandhi!" I waved "How are yo-" I was taken off guard as somone tackled me and we flew off the edge and into a pool. I swam to the edge, coughing and sputtering. I heard laughing from my side. I looked at my son, Jackson Reeds, now 9 and a seasoned Assassin. "Jackson!" I yelled. "This was my favorite robe!"  
He laughed harder, climbing out of the pool. "Morning, Uncle Gandhi." He said. Gandhi smiled and waved at him. Gopal also entered. "Two Scottish assassin in India..."  
He muttered. "_What a weird situation..._" I scowled at him. "_Whats wrong with being scottish?_" Jackson frowned "_Mostly jealousy._" He said, turning to Gopal. "_and I'm Welsh._"  
Gopal rolled his eyes, turning to me. "_Theres a Meeting at Jallianwala Bagh garden in Amritsar on April 13._" He informed me. I crossed my arms, one eye on him and the other on the open door. "_and?_" I said. "_**And,** we need you to keep an eye on it, make sure they aren't planning riots or anything._" Jackson looked up in interest. "_Both of us?_" He asked.  
Gopal shrugged, walking out the door. Gandhi looked at me. "_Alex, after you are done there, will you come and see me sometime. There is an interesting artifact we have recovered from the fields._" He asked. While I was interested, I merely shrugged. "_I'll try, Gandhi._"

* * *

**[Jallianwala Bagh garden,Amritsar. One week later]**

Jackson and I sat on a house, overviewing the meeting. They were not discussing riots, simply Peaceful marches. As the meeting continued, I started a small tutorial on the _**Rope Dart**_, a weapon used by many assassins. While he was not accustomed to it, he was able to use it properly. Slowly we stopped the training as the sound of marching filled the air. I looked around, pointing to a small spire. "_Perfect Vantage point_" Jackson nodded, running up to it and climbing to the top. His face went into focus as he surveyed the area. What we assassins like to call "**_Synchronization_**." It is very disorienting, you seem to go out of your own body and fly around the area, then fly right back. Jackson blinked, jumping off the spire and landing next to me. "_There are British forces surrounding this place..._" He said grimly. I nodded and got down to survey the area. Soon, british troops spilled into the square piece of wasteland. I watched on as the British officer shouted something, and gunshots and bullets filled the air. Jackson and I both jumped back in shock.  
"_Jaysus christ!_" I yelled "_It's a massacre!_" One british troop spotted us and pointed us out. A bullet went past me and another went through my robes, making me fall down.  
In my disorientation, I yelled. "_Jackson, Run!_" Jackson didn't think twice, throwing on his hood and freerunning across the rooftops. I got up and did the same, catching up to him.  
As I ran, I looked up to Jackson. He leapt over a gap- A gunshot filled the air and I watched in horror as the bullet went through my son's leg, just below his knee. His face turned from concentration to blank shock, his mouth fell open a bit in a soundless scream. His body tumbled through the air and into the side of a building, he fell to the ground, smashing into a wooden crate. I stood there in shock as a British officer walked up to him, gun at the ready. "_**JACKSON!**_" I yelled, charging forward. The officer jumped and looked up at me. He didn't get a second chance to react as I pulled out my rope dart and threw it at him, the rope wrapping around his neck. I caught the wire on a horizontal beam and jumped down,  
sticking the rope into the ground. The officer went flying up and was strangled from the makeshift noose. I watched him struggle, Gandhi's voice rang into my head. I flinched and used my Hidden blade to cut the rope. Sending him unconscious to the ground. I ran up to Jackson, he was breathing, but his eyes seemed to be glazed over. I picked him up, carefully jogging out of sight and into the wilderness. I found a British truck and after knocking it's occupant out, drove all the way to the Temple.

* * *

**[Assassin Temple, 4 days later]**

I handed my letter over to the Postman, who gladly accepted it and left. The letter informed Gandhi of latest events within the Assassin Order. It also informed him on Jackson's condition. He hadn't woken yet. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a high pitched pained wail. I turned to see Jackson holding his leg in agony. Josiah went to his side and carefully set his leg so it wouldn't hurt as much. I carefully walked up to him, sitting down beside the bed. My son looked at me, eyes greyish-gold. "_Dad.._" He said, voice raspy.  
"_Yes?_" I replied, still watching his eyes. He shifted a bit toward me. "_Why are you blue?_" He asked, eyes squited. I inhaled sharply. "_Thats...your next part of training.._" I responded.  
"_It's called Eagle Vision, Let's go through the basics...First off, blue..._"

* * *

**Alright, Jackson and Alex do indeed have Eagle Vision (Josiah might have it, who knows!) The next chapter might be when Gandhi goes to London, or the Salt March. (IDK)**  
**Anyway, I've always loved the Mayan and Templar Armor from AC: Black Flag. So those will appear...Soon.**

**Also, you may have noticed that Jackson is kinda a Spinoff from Edward Kenway, true. Alex is Scottish-Irish. Milla(Jackson's Mother) is Full-Blooded Welsh. So Jackson is Scottish-Welsh, but more on the Welsh side.**

**And, while Gopal was a nice man IRL, I kinda like a sort of Rivalry between him and the Assassins as Gandhi's Best ally.**


	4. Memories

**_December 24, 1896 . Kenway Manor, Queen Anne's Corner, London._**

I silently walked into the Manor, a Christmas Eve Party was in full swing. I tapped a girl on the shoulder, she turned around, her long brown hair swaying. "_Where can I find Emily Kenway?_" I asked her. She frowned, "_Shes my mom, and I don't know you._" She said, before sighing and pointing over to a woman in the Hallway. I nodded and made my way through the crowd, surprisingly being so stealthy, nobody paid much attention. I came up to the woman. "_Well, hello there, little boy._" She smiled. "_What do you need?_"  
I gulped, then whispered. "_I'm kin to this family_" She blinked, looking different ways, then whispered back "_Follow me.._"

* * *

I followed her down the hallway, going into the depths of the mansion. We stopped at this door, and went into what looked like a Game Room. She pressed a button on the wall and a secret compartment opened up. She reached in and grabbed a document. She sat down at a table, I joined her. She pulled out some pictures from it, some looked painted. She held up one, a picture of a hooded man wielding a Cutlass and a flintlock. "_Do you know this man?_" Emily asked. I studied the picture, thinking long and hard.  
Then, in rapid succession, Several new memories flooded my mind. It caused me to flinch terribly. I shook my head, and looked back to the picture. "**_Edward Kenway, Pirate-Assassin and eventual British noble, bought this mansion and later died defending his family._**" I blurted out, almost monotone. Emily looked worried, before swapping the picture to another one, this time a man in English robes and a Tricorn hat.

"**_Haythem Kenway..._**"  
"**_Connor Kenway, or Ratonhnhake:ton_**"  
"**_Altair Ibn-La'Ahad_**"  
"**_Ezio Auditore_**"

She put the document away after I had listed every person on it. "_Did you know about those people beforehand?_" She asked. "_No._" I replied.  
She put her hand to her chin, seeming to think. "_Do you have the Sight?_" She asked, finally. I blinked. "_The..Sight?_"  
Emily let out a small sigh. "_It's called Eagle vision from those who have it._" She explained, standing up. "_Follow me._"

* * *

We arrived at a balcony overseeing the courtyard, thousands of people were present. Emily looked down at me. "_Close your eyes, concentrate, and open them._"  
She said. "_Thats the basics for first using the Sight._" I nodded, shutting my eyes. I concentrated, focusing every ounce of will into this Sight. I opened them and what felt like a thousand screeches and gunshots rang through my head. Everything was a Bluish-Gray. I looked around, Emily was Blue, as was many people in the crowd. I felt sick, stumbling around.  
"_Are you okay?_" I heard a voice behind me. I whirled around and saw the blue girl. I recongnized her as the one I met earlier. I turned around once more to the crowd, everyone blue...except for one Red Man. With a sudden shriek of a bird and a force that felt like a bullet to the brain. Everything was back to normal.

I fell...Darkness edging into my vision as I hit the floor and felt Emily and the girl trying to help me. My vision almost dark now, yet I hadn't given up hope..

I think I passed the Test...

* * *

**Yay! Surprisingly enough, I had just finished a Marathon of all Assassins Creed games up to Unity, when I went to sleep. I had this crazy dream that was identical to this fanfiction. Inspiration comes from crazy things! This more of a backstory to Alex. He is related to the Kenway bloodline and is related to Desmond. Heck, I could have Jackson be his great grandfather since he was in the Civ...err, nevermind! Just so you know, Alex is 6 in this Chapter.**


	5. Old Chapter 3

**20th of March 1922.**  
**Indian Conference.**  
**2 days after Gandhi's Imprisonment.**

* * *

"**_Damn, This is impossible!_**" I shouted. The meeting continued despite my outburst. I threw my hood on and left the room, slamming the doors. Jackson, now 12 came up to me.  
"_Father?_" He said. "_What happened?_" I waved a hand. "_Nothing, let's go back to the Temple. Time for official initiation._" I replied.

* * *

**Assassin Temple**

* * *

"_Is the hay cart in the right place?_" I asked Josiah, who nodded. "_Yes, should be perfect._" He said, looking over the platform edge. Jackson was behind me, obviously shaking.  
He had been shot, he had already seen death, but this was way too much for him. I ruffled his hair. "_Don't worry, this will work, I promise._" I soothed. "_Josiah, you go first._"  
The untouchable rolled his eyes and let out a gruff sigh. He stepped back and took off. He leaped off the platform ,and in a true assassin move, flipped over to his back and flew down the mountain, slamming into the hay cart. Jackson held his hand over his mouth, only to sign in relief when Josiah emerged unharmed. He gave a awkward thumbs up trying to get the hay out of his robes. "_Your turn, Son._" I said, looking down to the child. He nodded, moving away and getting ready. He sprinted and jumped, twisting in midair and spreading his body, before landing perfectly in the center of the hay cart. He jumped out, letting a laugh/yell. "_My turn.._" I muttered.

I took a stance, but was grabbed from behind and tossed into the wall. I shook my head and looked to my assailant. "_Templar..._" I muttered, ejecting my Hidden Blade.  
The man was strong and buff, wearing a chrome armor with electric blue robes. I pulled out a gun and fired it at him, but it missed. "_Wha?_" I stammered, firing again. The bullet missing again. Before I could fire anymore, he knocked the firearm away and grabbed me by the neck. I sliced his cheek with my Hidden blade and was tossed aside. He pulled out a sword and swung it at me, I used my hidden blade to block it and my hookblade to grab one of the armor plates and pull it back, uncovering his abdomen. I quickly jammed my wrist blade deep into his stomach, before ripping it back out. I grabbed him and tossed him over the edge and down the mountain. I ran after him and leapt off, a eagle screech accompanied my leap of faith, twisting in midair and landing hard into the hay bale.

I lept out and looked around, spotting the man immediately. I angrily approached him and jabbed him several times in the neck, effectively ending his life. I breathed in and out, kneeling down to search his body. I found a letter, which read:

_Dear, Tiber._

_The new India Creed must not expand, use that Mayan armor or whatever to kill their leader, Alex Reeds. You can reconize him from his Merchant robes._

_Do not fail me,_  
_Mr. Z_

* * *

"_You failed, mate._" I snorted, looking at the armor. "_That's some damn fine armor, just needs some upgrades.._"

* * *

**2 days later.**

* * *

I looked upon the "**Legacy room**" A room dedicated to the robes worn by the greatest assassins ever known. I had already collected the Mayan armor, worn by Edward Kenway.  
"_I'll use that for Formal meetings and protecting Gandhi_" I smirked.

* * *

_**HEY! Sorry for taking so long, School has Suuucked! This chapter was pretty interesting, no? The Templars are coming and Jackson is officially an Assassin due to his Leap of Faith.**_  
_**I'll be working on another Fanfic for a while, so just hang in there!**_


End file.
